Synchronicity: Luces y Sombras
by Blue-Checkmate
Summary: "Cuentan que hace siglos una criatura apareció en el mundo, aquella que escupía fuego y poseía ojos color ámbar derretido. Fue una época oscura, llena de muerte. La gente temía por su destino. Fue así hasta que una joven cedió su vida y su voz para calmar a la bestia... Así se crearon las Voces: gente con un don que se las entregaba al dragón..." {Synchronicity es de Vocaloid}
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo – El comienzo de un nuevo ciclo**

Frío. Oscuridad. Silencio.  
El santuario esculpido en piedra era una belleza construida en medio de la nada. Se erguía orgulloso en aquel páramo nevado siempre asolado por las tormentas de nieve, infranqueable, protegido por los dioses. Sus paredes, de dimensiones ciclópeas, no parecían estar construidas por humanos, intentaban tocar el cielo, cerrándose en una hermosa cúpula que era lo único que otorgaba algo de luz al centro de la sala. Concretamente, al punto más importante: un altar.

Parecía hecho en cristal, con la figura de un dragón que lo protegía celosamente de miradas indiscretas. Se hallaba colocado en frente de una puerta que no debía cruzar nadie, ni nada, al menos si quería conservar su vida. Al otro lado se encontraba la criatura más sabia y poderosa de todas, siendo al mismo tiempo un asesino lleno de rencor. Entre aquellas gruesas paredes, flotaban las notas de una hermosa voz entonando una melodía capaz de proteger el mundo, algo que todos deberían ser merecedores de escuchar, pero prisionera de aquel que residía al otro lado de la puerta.  
Por quien entraba, era el elegido, y una vez dentro, estaba destinado a no salir nunca más.

Un hombre permanecía con los ojos cerrados en el centro de la estancia, junto al altar, recorriéndolo con sus largas manos de color pálido. Su largo cabello plateado caía como una cascada sobre sus ropas plateadas, y lo único que se podía vislumbrar de su rostro era una sonrisa mordaz, parecida a la de un depredador. Ya no encontraba preciada aquella voz, tantos años allí, como guardián, habían hecho que la aborreciese. El único motivo por el que sonreía era porque sabía que no quedaba mucho…

Un estremecimiento recorrió todo el santuario, seguido de un grito desgarrador que cortó la música. El guardián acarició su bastón, negro como la noche misma y no pudo evitar acercarse a la puerta, escuchando a aquella "elegida" golpeando la salida, desgarrándola con sus uñas, luchando por su lastimera vida.

El guardián no abrió la puerta, acostumbrado a aquella historia. Sus ojos brillaron a través de la máscara negra que decoraba su rostro, recibiendo imágenes de lo que ocurría en el interior. Una escena horrible, como la criatura se alzaba sobre la joven que yacía en el suelo, intentando encontrar compasión del que guardaba la puerta. Los dientes de la bestia se clavaron en sus piernas, para acercarla y la sala se llenó de los gritos de lo que antes había sido una de las más hermosas voces del mundo.

Todo se llenó de rojo. El ser del otro lado jugó un rato con la elegida, observando en todo momento el guardián, a través de las imágenes, como su rostro se crispaba por el sufrimiento. Finalmente, los gritos cesaron en cuanto la joven del interior fue devorada por aquel a quien había cantado toda su vida.

—**Repugnante** –rió, acariciando la puerta y dando un pequeño golpecito, como si desease que disfrutase de la comida aquel que habitaba al otro lado.

Se encaminó al altar, inclinándose mientras alzaba el bastón. La música no debía detenerse, otra voz debía ser llamada. Cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza, dejando escapar una risilla cuando percibió que su vista dejaba su cuerpo y se marchaba allá donde los dioses lo enviaban.

En sus ojos se formó la imagen de un niño echado en la cama, riendo con una voz cantarina muy dulce. Junto a él yacía otro niño, mayor que él, pero el guardián optó por ignorarlo: después de todo, no era importante, únicamente lo era ese pequeño de cabello castaño cuyos ojos verdes miraban a través del guardián. Éste no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada: la siguiente voz sería un niño, un bonito cambio que le quitaría de la cabeza aquella voz que había sido el único sonido en el santuario durante años.

Abrió los ojos al terminar aquella visión, esbozando una sonrisa macabra al ser conocedor del nuevo sacrificio. Se levantó, golpeando con su bastón el altar del dragón y elevándose un rayo de luz a través de la cúpula del santuario. El mensaje se transmitiría a los oráculos de todas las ciudades del mundo, todos sabrían quién sería el nuevo elegido, y lo que debían hacer con él. Era lo que siempre ocurría.

Una vida por la protección de aquel que habitaba en el santuario. El último de los dragones.


	2. La leyenda de la voz sagrada

**CAPÍTULO 1 – LA LEYENDA DE LA VOZ SAGRADA**

_"Cuentan que hace siglos una criatura apareció en el mundo, aquella que escupía fuego y poseía ojos color ámbar derretido. Una que hizo arder muchos reinos, provocando centenares de muertes a lo largo de estos. Fue una época oscura, en la cual, la gente temía por su destino, cuestionándose la voluntad de los dioses, y cómo estos habían podido crear a tan horrible ser. Un día, una joven tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a él, preguntándole, qué era lo que ansiaba a cambio de traer al fin descanso a los habitantes del mundo. A qué podía deberse tal destrucción. La criatura no dijo sus motivos, pero, con dolor en sus palabras, dijo que solo quería dormir y olvidar. Por ello, el majestuoso y peligroso ser pidió a cambio una voz. Alguien que cantase canciones que le permitiesen dormir, sumirse en el descanso que tanto ansiaba. El acuerdo fue sellado, y aquella joven, entonando una melodía con la voz propia de un ángel, liberó al pueblo de aquella amenaza, convirtiéndose en la primera voz sagrada…"_

El hombre enmudeció, avivando el fuego de la chimenea con un trozo de hierro. Se había repetido tantas veces así mismo aquella historia que parecía haberse quedado grabada en fuego en su alma.

El cuento que se contaba a los niños en todos los colegios desde la más tierna infancia, el sistema en el que se basaba el mantenimiento de aquel mundo: el sacrificio de una vida, de aquel que portaba la voz sagrada, por mantener al resto en sus felices y monótonas vidas. No hacía falta ser muy perspicaz para percatarse de que él estaba en contra de aquel método, considerándolo de lo más inhumano, pero como en otras tantas ocasiones, la mayoría decidía, y la mayoría resultaba estúpidamente egoísta.

**-El ciclo que nunca acabará… da igual lo que uno intente** –uno de sus acompañantes miraba fijamente al fuego, pasándose la mano por el pelo negro que casi parecía fundirse con la noche-.

**-Qué pesimista ha sonado eso** –el más joven de ellos soltó una risa, echado en el suelo del bosque, utilizando el tronco de un árbol a modo de respaldo-. Y eso que fue usted quien decidió arrastrarme a esta travesía, señor William.

Una pequeña bola de fuego salió de la mano del rubio, impactando con la hoguera y consiguiendo hacerla crecer en tamaño considerablemente. Ronald Knox, hechicero errante se había encontrado en el momento adecuado y en el lugar indicado cuando aquella locura dio comienzo.

**-Voy a la capital con otras intenciones… El señor Slingby podrá buscar información, viendo cuan estúpida es su búsqueda y nosotros dos averiguaremos un par de cosas**…–sentenció. El restante del grupo de tres frunció el ceño, lanzando una mirada llena de ira a William-. **No me mire así, es la verdad: no es el primero que ha decidido ir, ni será el último… Acabará siendo una tumba más de las que rodean el santuario del dragón.**

**-No diga esas cosas, señor William… hay una buena razón detrás de esto, ¿verdad señor Eric?**

Eric rehuyó con la mirada la energía de Ronald, fijando su vista en el suelo. Asintió con la cabeza, rascándose la perilla y se incorporó con gesto pensativo. -Se trata… de un amigo de la infancia –sentenció finalmente, suspirando-. Un amigo muy querido y que significa mucho para mi…

William murmuró algo, alzando una ceja y negó seguidamente.

**-Otros han ido a por sus hijas, no es la mejor razón del mundo, señor Slingby, permítame decírselo…**

**-Yo era muy pequeño cuando sucedió, a duras penas comprendí qué sucedía aquella tarde en la que me acerqué a la casa de Alan y encontré a su madre en una esquina, llorando y abrazando uno de los libros de los que tanto me hablaba… Cuando le pregunté qué sucedía ella me dijo que Alan sería un héroe** –Eric sonrió mordazmente, recordando aquellos momentos-. **No entendí qué quería decir… ¿un héroe? Lo que sí supe es que no podría encontrar a aquel niño tímido en la casa y volví a la mía, donde mis padres ya me informaron que mi amigo había sido elegido por el guardián por poseer la voz… Se lo ****habían arrebatado a su madre para llevarlo cuanto antes al santuario del dragón y que comenzase a practicar. Lo más importante era conseguir dormir a la bestia.**

Ronald asintió con la cabeza, acomodándose aún más en su posición mientras lo miraba con una media sonrisa.

**-Siempre actúan así, no es de extrañar… Creo que incluso tenían un acuerdo entre los reinos para llevar a quien diga el guardián cuanto antes. Se entiende, debe intimidar el tema del dragón** –el menor habló, encogiéndose de hombros-. **Aunque a veces me pregunto si de verdad está ahí o es una leyenda bien asentada… ya se sabe, cuentos y ese tipo de chorradas.**

**-Los cuentos siempre tienen una base de verdad, señor Knox… incluso en este caso** –le cortó William, arreglando su traje. Era de extrañar que un noble se hubiese propuesto viajar a la capital a pie pudiendo permitirse un coche de caballos, pero allí estaba, acampando con un campesino y un hechicero-. **Mi duda viene siendo que por qué ahora ha decidido iniciar su búsqueda…**

**-En realidad llevo años con ella… solo que no me lleva a ninguna parte. Por eso voy a la capital…es mi último recurso después de tanto tiempo. Sé que muchos viajeros recorren la ciudad…**

Ronald dio un golpe en la mano, señalando a William con gesto divertido:

**-Quizás el oráculo de la capital sepa algo, ¿no? Sé que tiene relaciones con su familia por ese tema de los nobles y tal** –William le lanzó una mirada de reojo, sin añadir gran cosa. Ronald volvió a mirar a Eric-.** El oráculo es el gobernante de la capital y líder directo del resto de oráculos del imperio. Pocos lo saben, pero suele ser el que primero ve las señales del guardián, o eso dicen… Debería probar primero ahí: tal vez el señor William pueda conseguirle audiencia o algo… **

**-No** –sentenció, cortante-. **Es su locura, no la nuestra, Knox. Es mejor que avance él solo…**

** -Pero…**

** -Tiene razón… tampoco quiero meteros en esto** –susurró Eric-. **Al fin y al cabo avanzo siguiendo una voz…**

Ronald lo miró, abriendo los ojos de par en par mientras William alzaba una ceja, ambos confusos.

**-¿Una…voz…?**

**-Oigo a Alan cantar…** -hizo una pausa ante los rostros estupefactos de esos dos-. **Sé que puede parecer una locura, que es imposible que reconozca su voz después de tantos años, pero….sé que es él.**

Se hizo el silencio. Un silencio frío en el que Eric miró sin parpadear a sus dos acompañantes. Fue finalmente William quien habló, cerrando el libro que tenía abierto y guardándolo en su bolso, acomodándose luego en el suelo:

**-Menuda ridiculez.**

Ronald miró a William y luego de nuevo al otro, frotándose la nuca sin saber qué decir ante la renovada tensión en el ambiente. Esbozó una sonrisa e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalar al moreno con ella:

**-Bueno… tiene un poco de razón… Admita que suena raro** –hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse-. **En fin, buenas noches, le toca primera guardia. Avíseme cuando se note cansado**

Eric asintió con la cabeza, mirando al cielo entre las copas de los árboles del bosque. El viento soplaba, acompañando la melodía que escuchaba desde hace años en su alma. Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo, esbozando una sonrisa:

**-No te preocupes, Alan… ya estoy más cerca…**

El hombre no se percató de que se durmió hasta que abrió pesadamente los párpados a la mañana siguiente, comprendiendo con un gruñido, que no había dado aviso a Knox o a Spears para continuar con la guardia. Aun así, por el ambiente que se respiraba, se dio cuenta de que no les habían atacado o saqueado los bandidos del bosque. Habían tenido suerte.

Ronald se mostraba tan inquieto e impaciente como siempre, recogiendo sus bártulos con una sonrisa en los labios que contrastaba con el rostro hierático de William. Éste miraba nuevamente el mismo libro que por la noche había ojeado. Eric frunció el ceño levemente, opinando que parecía antiguo por las tapas gastadas, pero no podía estar seguro: quizás únicamente lo habían leído numerosas veces.

**-Bueno, creo que toca ponerse en marcha de nuevo tras dormir todos como bebés** –rió Ronald, colocándose la capa con la que lo había conocido Eric. Le tapaba parcialmente el rostro y el cuerpo, consiguiendo otorgarle cierta apariencia misteriosa al joven que era todo sonrisas. El mayor había tocado la tela y no había reconocido aquella textura vaporosa que parecía albergar un extraño poder en su interior. Adivinó inmediatamente que provenía de las esferas de los magos que solo aquellos con el don conocían-. **No queda mucho de camino, pero espero poder dormir en una cama esta noche. No sé si sabéis a lo que me refiero…**

Por respuesta recibió un incómodo silencio, consiguiendo que resoplase, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura con gesto agotado:

**-Desde luego parece como si hablase con una pared o una roca del camino: menudo viaje silencioso. Se nos hará eterno** –gruñó un poco, negando con la cabeza-.** La capital está en aquella dirección, ya que tan pocas ganas tenéis de decir algo démonos prisa.**

William y Eric asintieron al mismo tiempo, terminando de recoger todas sus pertenencias y reanudaron la marcha con gesto pensativo. Ronald bufó de manera juguetona y echó a andar recogiendo su nuca con las dos manos. Esperaba que en la capital pudiese encontrar compañía más agradable… y si era femenina, mucho mejor.

El camino, tal y como predijo Ronald, no fue demasiado largo, debido a que el camino estaba hecho y no tenían que cruzar a través de la vegetación. Solo tardaron medio día en vislumbrar las almenas de la muralla que rodeaba la capital del imperio: Redlon. Una ciudad que triplicaba en tamaño los reinos más grandes que se encontraban en el continente, de hecho, tal cantidad de personas iba a allí que se hablaba de tirar parte de la muralla para continuar creciendo. Solo no se había hecho porque el oráculo se había negado a ello, y su palabra era la ley.

William miró el arco de la entrada a la ciudad con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiéndose incómodo desde que se vio arropado por aquellos muros. Lanzó una mirada a Ronald, quien daba indicaciones a Eric hacia donde podía encontrar el palacio. No aprobaba aquello, pero sabía que esos dos no le prestarían atención: Slingby estaba decidido a darlo todo y Knox… simplemente le resbalaba las indicaciones que le daba de forma habitual.

**-Knox… debemos irnos ya, quiero conseguir mi información cuanto antes… Esta ciudad me da náuseas** –sentenció, comenzando a andar. Ronald se despidió de Eric con un suave golpe en su hombro y echó a correr para alcanzar al moreno

Eric los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron de su vista y luego suspiró, encaminándose hacia el palacio del oráculo, observando a cada paso las personas que se cruzaban en su camino: todas llenas de sonrisas despreocupadas. Le pesaba en el alma aquellos niños que corrían de un lado a otro, pensando que Alan no podía haber disfrutado de aquello en todo su esplendor. ¿Acaso estaba mal intentar devolverle la vida que le habían arrebatado de forma tan injusta…?

Negó con la cabeza, dejando escapar un suspiro de entre sus labios, preguntándose si no sería apropiado tantear antes el terreno, quizás el populacho conociese algún tipo de indicación para ir a buscar al santuario del dragón. Se frotó la sien, dando una vuelta alrededor de donde vivía el supuesto oráculo, acechando a los sirvientes que salían de vez en cuando del palacio y acercándose cuando la oportunidad se lo permitía. Desgraciadamente, a pesar de mostrarse amable y cauteloso, poco o nada sabían acerca de donde se encontraba la bestia o su guardián. Eric no dio explicaciones por su curiosidad, y si le preguntaban, simplemente mentía, poniendo la excusa de que era un trovador en busca de buena información.

Sabía sobradamente que la mayoría de los habitantes del imperio aprobaban el sistema del dragón, y no quería poner a la gente a la defensiva: dificultaría la ya de por si imposible búsqueda de noticias.

Los guardias de la entrada no le permitieron pasar al interior, diciendo que el oráculo no recibiría a nadie en aquel día. Sus amenazas e intentos de entrar por la fuerza no fueron efectivos, por lo que antes de quedarse de brazos cruzados, decidió volver a las calles a buscar viajeros y gente con experiencia. Sería buena idea comprar un mapa, aunque la voz de Alan ya le guiaba a allá donde estuviese. Era una melodía tan hermosa y triste que congelaba el arma, siempre flotaba en el aire y, lejos de incomodarle el tenerla siempre en su cabeza, a Eric le alegraba: significaba que su amigo aún estaba vivo y aquello lo llenaba de esperanza.

* * *

Un joven de cabello color del cielo nocturno observaba a través de la ventana del cuarto de audiencias las transitadas calles de Redlon. En su palacio, el ruido de la muchedumbre no llegaba, pero sus oídos habían captado gritos en la puerta principal. Cuando había llegado para ver, lleno de curiosidad, el desconocido ya había sido expulsado por lo que había vuelto la monotonía.

El oráculo despegó la vista del cristal cuando escuchó el sonido de pasos, entornando el único de sus ojos que no se encontraba cubierto por un parche. Su mayordomo, de mirada carmesí, lo observaba en la entrada de la estancia, con su habitual sonrisa que no anunciaba nada bueno. El joven se giró, encarándolo e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para invitarlo a entrar. El sirviente aceptó la propuesta, inclinándose cuando quedó frente a él:

**-¿Qué ha pasado? Hace nada hubo revuelo fuera** –preguntó el más joven, manteniendo el rostro serio. Pocos sabían que el regente de la capital, y el oráculo más poderoso del reino se trataba de un niño de catorce años, pero allí estaba, siendo capaz de llevarlo todo quizás con más capacidad que un adulto.

**-Un campesino, joven señor** –el mayordomo mantuvo la vista baja hasta que se levantó-. **Quería una audiencia, pero los guardias supieron tratarlo. **

**-Ya veo… ¿y el motivo de la visita?** –su rostro mostraba aburrimiento, acostumbrado a que todas las semanas uno o dos visitantes quisiesen pasar al interior.

**-Se desconoce, señor… Aunque los sirvientes hablan de que cierto individuo que les ha estado preguntando… La descripción me hace pensar que se trata de nuestro amigo** –la sonrisa que el sirviente mostraba solo conseguía que la mirada del oráculo se crispase aún más-. **Preguntaba por el santuario, por su localización exacta.**

El niño lo miró largamente, curvándose sus labios también en una sonrisa mordaz, parecida a la del mayordomo. Se giró nuevamente, acariciando con la yema de los dedos la tela azul de las cortinas: ¿cabía la posibilidad de que otro negligente quisiese ir a batirse con aquella bestia…? Menuda idiotez. Él, como heredero directo del anterior oráculo, sabía que el sistema del dragón y la voz no podían finalizar así como así. Una vida por la de un imperio, lo más justo: lo más sensato. Y aquellos que intentasen impedir el destino del elegido, de desmantelar lo que tanto se había defendido con el paso de los siglos, serían destruidos. Sin misericordia.

**-Sebastian… **

**-Dígame, joven amo**

Ciel Phantomhive lo miró a los ojos, sintiendo el paso de las distintas generaciones de oráculos sobre sus hombros. Pero no lo hacía por ellos, lo hacía por él: defendería sus ideales y al mismo tiempo saldría de aquella maldita monotonía. La detestaba.

**-Avisa a la guardia y que traigan a nuestro amigo** –sonrió de medio lado-. **Le daremos la bienvenida que se merece.**


End file.
